The Bitter Valentine
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: ONESHOT!perasaan Claire yang pahit saat dirinya ditolak gray! RnR please?


**The Bitter Valentine.**

_The bitter valentine: by Mayumi Yoshida._

**Genre**: gaje! oi admin FFN! cepetan bikin genrenya yang gaje! *ditendang keluar ffn*

**Rated****: **T mungkin?

**Character: **Claire & Skye.

-Komputer beli pake uang papa, mouse bekas komputer yang lama, listrik naik, gaji naik, *loh?*-

-(Normal's POV)-

Perempuan bernama Claire berdiri mematung di depan kalender. Besok adalah tanggal 14 winter, hari yang menguntungkan bagi orang yang mempunyai supermarket.

_Ba..bagaimanapun.. aku harus melakukannya! _pikir anak gadis berumur 16 tahun itu, mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia mengambil syalnya dan memakainya, saat membuka pintu rumahnya, rasa dingin menyeruak, kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu boot melangkah pelan, tangannya dimasukkan di mantel yang tebal.

Ya, ia ingin memberikan sebuah cokelat untuk orang yang ia sukai, orang yang telah membantunya saat kakinya terkilir di Mother's Hill.

Claire menemukan banyak orang di supermarket, ia harus menunggu 4 orang lagi untuk mendapat giliran membeli cokelat dan kertas kadonya.

Sekarang tiba gilirannya, "Tiga cokelat batang, kertas kado warna putih bercorak hati itu, dan pita pink polosnya," katanya pelan, berusaha agar orang di belakangnya tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Jeff tersenyum dan memberikan pesanannya, "1400 gold," katanya.

Claire mengambil kantung plastik bercorak logo supermarket itu, lalu kembali ke rumahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka pintu rumahnya. melepas mantel dan syalnya. Lalu pergi ke dapur dan membuat cokelat.

Setelah ia menuangkan semua cokelat yang telah dicairkannya kedalam cetakan dan menyimpannya di kulkas, ia bersantai di sofa empuknya sambil menonton acara tv kesukaannya.

Tanpa disadari, ia tertidur, tertidur pulas sekali, mungkin karena udara dingin diluar.

Bunyi ayam dari Foulty Farm yang lantang membuat Claire terbangun, ia menatap heran sekelilingnya, dan mencoba mengingat semuanya, akhirnya ia ingat, _sehabis membuat cokelat aku menonton tv dan ketiduran, _itulah catatan memorinya.

Claire membuka kulkasnya dan menemukan cokelatnya sudah membeku, coklat berbentuk hati yang besar.

Ia mengeluarkan cokelatnya yang masih di dalam cetakan, mengangkatnya dari cetakan pelan-pelan, dan menghiasnya dengan krim _Happy Valentine, Gray!_

Setelah selesai membuat cokelatnya, ia membungkusnya dengan dus kecil, kertas kado, dan pita. Sesudahnya, ia membiarkan cokelat itu di atas kulkas.

Perempuan itu kemudian mandi dan berdandan, memang aneh jika mandi saat winter, tapi ia ingin badannya lebih bersih daripada biasanya.

Ia selesai berdandan dan melihat irinya di cermin. Manis. gumamnya dalam hati, ia mengikat dua rambutnya dan dihiasi pita berwarna merah. Ia juga memakai gaun pendek selutut, gaun yang dihiasi manik-manik indah.

Ia juga memakai stocking berwarna putih dan sepatu kets, benar-benar sangat feminim! hari-hari biasanya ia hanya memakai overall kumal karena tanah dan binatang.

Claire mengambil cokelatnya pelan-pelan dan pergi ke luar perternakannya.

Gadis yang sangat mais it berjalan perlahan di atas salju yang dingin. Ia pergi menuju Inn, ia tahu Gray ada disana.

Seorang sahabat baiknya, Ann, kaget Claire berpenampilan seperti itu. Tapi ia hanya bungkam mulut, ia tahu Jika ia bicara akan membuat sahabatnya malu.

"Anu.. Ann, Gray ada dimana?" Tanya Claire.

"Dia ada di atas, perlu kuantar?" Tanya Ann tersenyum lembut.

"Makasih, nggak perlu kok," Claire tersenyum bagai bunga yang baru mekar, Ann terpesona melihatnya.

_Jika Claire menyatakan perasaannya pada siapapun, pasti di terima.. _pikir Ann.

-Claire's POV-

Aku menaiki tangga dengan pelan, saat aku sampai di tangga terakhir, kudengar suara Mary.

"A..anu.. G..Gray.. aku sudah.. be.. berjuang.. me.. membuat cokelat ini… ku.. ku.. kumohon terimalah..," Mary memberikan kotakyang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna pink dan pita berwarna putih.

Gray tersenyum di balik topinya, "Makasih Mary..," katanya pelan.

"I.. i... iya," muka Mary memerah.

Aku keluar dari tempat pesembunyianku, yaitu di balik tembok kamar cewek, lalu mendekati Gray.

"Anu.. Gray ini cokelat buatanku… kumohon terimalah!" kataku seraya menyondorkan cokelatku. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam mataku terpejam.

-Normal's POV-

Mary melihatku dan tersenyum pasrah ia tahu Claire akan diterima. Dipikirannya hanya ada kata-kata.. _aku kalah._

Gray melihat Claire, hatinya belum terbuka untuk itu, ia tahu Claire menyukainya tapi ia menyukai Mary, tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus menolak cokelat itu.

"Maaf Claire.. aku.. aku menyukai Mary," sebuah kalimat itu sangat menusuk hatinya.

Gray menarik Mary pergi. Mary melihat Claire yang masih menyondorkan cokelatnya. Dibawahnya terlihat air bening yang menetes. Mary ingin menolongnya, sangat ingin, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tarikan Gray terlalu kuat.

Claire menunduk makin dalam dan jatuh terduduk. Cokelatnya dibiarkannya jatuh, ia menangis.

Skye menaiki tangga dan menemukan seseorang menangis.

"Hei, siapa kau? kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya.

Claire menoleh dengan mata yang basah, dan muka yang basah. Ia mengingat cowok yang sangat lembut dan selalu menghiburnya dikala ia sedih. Saat ia menghadapi operasi karena salah memakan jamur. Hanya dia yang menengoknya. Saat ia jatuh di festival balap kuda, dia meloncat dari pagar dan menolongnya dari ijakan kuda. tetapi Claire hanya menganggapnya teman. Hanya teman. Padahal ia tahu ia sangat dekat dengannya.

"Claire?" Tanya cowok itu tak percaya.

Claire menghambur ke dalam pelukan Skye. Sebenarnya Skye kaget, tetapi setelah ia melihat cokelat yang jatuh dengan label 'for Gray' ia hanya mengusap kepala gadis itu.

Waktu berlalu dengan habisnya air mata Claire. Sekarang ia sudah terbebas dari guyuran air mata yang membasahi mukanya.

"Selamat hari valentine," Skye tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin bersalaman.

Claire terdiam. Ia mengeluarkan pulpen dari kantungnya dan mencoret nama Gray, lalu diganti menjadi 'for Skye.'

"Selamat juga!" Claire menyerahkan coklatnya kepada Skye. Skye hanya terdiam.

"Ini.. untukku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, tadi Gray sangat kejam padaku. Makanya aku memberikannya padamu. Aku tahu, kamulah yang hanya peduli padaku," kata Claire.

"Jadi kita pacaran?" Tanya Skye. Claire hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

_Aku baru sadar…_

selesai~

Gray.. kejamnya kamu.. *nangis*

Claire: Gray-kun kejam!

Skye: udah, Claire, kita nikah yuk!

Claire: ayuk!

Gray: huwweee JANGGAAAN! YUMI! INI GARA-GARA KAMU!

Mayumi:*melesat entah kemana*

Gray: *nangis sepanjang hari*

`~~RnR~~


End file.
